


Coming Home

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ashley Deserved Better, F/M, Pregnancy, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola is out bound on a trip and a subconscious slip of the tongue puts a smile on Helen's face.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place post Season 4.
> 
> Prompt: **Home**

“It’ll be a few days at the latest,” Nikola says as he zips up the backpack sitting in front of him on the foot of the bed, “Though I think Kate and Ashley have some kind of a pissing contest going on who can do what faster. So it might be sooner.”

“I must be insane sending the three of you out into the field together without any supervision,” Helen sighs as she watches him get packed up, her arms crossed over the round of her stomach.

“Insane is thinking that bed rest means getting on a plane to Turkey to go hunt a mis-tunneled Madagascan fire snake,” He levels her with an unamused look. She shrugs with a cheeky grin and he shakes his head as he walks around to her side of the bed. He taps an elongated nail on the buzzer sitting on her bedside table as his eyes turn black and he snarls quietly.

“Are you threatening me?” Helen asks. A few moments later Biggie walks into the bedroom with a dish towel over his shoulder and a laundry basket in his hands, giving them both an unamused look. The vampire reins in his transformation and offers her a bright grin as he grabs his backpack.

“Not threatening, just reminding you that the hairy one has express instructions to keep you in bed. It’s the only thing he’ll listen to me about,” He says as he slings the bag over his shoulder, “Be home in a couple of days!”

Helen shakes her head with a smile. It was the first time he’d ever called the Sanctuary home.


End file.
